Research objectives of this project are (1) producing experimental glaucoma in normal monkey eyes with repeat circumferential argon laser photocoagulation of the trabecular meshwork (termed "pan-trabecular photocoagulation" abbr. PTP by the investigator) and (2) to definitely determine how effectively transpupillary argon laser photocoagulation of the ciliary process works (by "titrating" a number of ciliary processes inactivated) in normal and glaucomatous eyes of non-human primates.